War of an Octoling
by SeriousGranade
Summary: As Inkling Agent 3 and Octarians were waging their war a single Octoling started to doubt if the case he's fighting for is right. As he left his fellows the Octarian boss - DJ Octavio started new to work on the new plans of conquering Inkopolis. Will a single Octoling manage to stop him and prevent upcoming slaughter?
1. 1: Prologue - Before everything started

**War of an Octoling**

 **Splatoon and all of the characters from it are copyright by Nintendo.**

 **Prologue – Before everything started**

The situation in the Octo Valley caused me to seriously think about the chances in the war we've been waging. I've been a witness of my boss, DJ Octavio being beaten down by an Inkling, how the Octobot exploded and finally I've seen him being dragged through the floating platforms like a loose body…

Yes, I am an Octarian, more correctly speaking, an Octoling. I trained a lot in the Octo Valley, trying my best to eventually capture Agent 3, an Inkling responsible of us losing Great Zapfish. I've been believing that what we did was good… Before the serie of losses begin.

So much lifes were lost in the uneven fight against Inkling Agent and my fellow Octarian troops. I wasn't involved in most of these fights, but I could see that my enemy was progressing further on. I was afraid of it to be honest – he was making his way through us way too fast… Ultimately I decided to not involve in other fights, despite the others trying to persuade me to do so. This is when I started to doubt that we're having any chances in this fight.

And so… I made my decision. A year later I left my fellow people using the new vehicle – an Octopus-like machine with red eyes-like windows with a razor-sharp tentacles that served as rotors. Those were new Tentacopters, airbourne war machines.  
Obviously enough my theft of a Tentacopter wasn't left unnoticed – the others have seen me fly away with the flying machine and immediately called Octavio which have just managed to escape from Inkling snow globe prison. I could tell he was outraged by this. This was when I made an enemy from my own race.

Using new secret passage made in the woods above Octo Valley I escaped from it and flew somewhere, not exactly sure where. I corrected my goggles and took a look around to notice that I was looking upon the biggest city of Inklings – Inkopolis. I immediately changed direction to avoid being noticed by the citiziens which were walking around in the plaza. My emotions were running around my had like crazy – I knew there was no turning back now, because Octarians wanted my blood and Inklings would most likely splat me on sight. Once again, I started to be afraid of myself…

When I landed I started to realize the seriousness of my situation – I've been in the woods, completely unknown for me, every single place seemed alien for me, not to mention that the sun started to set. I had to survive though, so that I can learn some more about the surface world I didn't see for my whole life.

I am Otto Tentarel, race traitor, deserter and, most importantly – a free Octoling.

* * *

And a note from myself just to end things – I will always put those at the end of each chapter.

This is just a prologue, so that's why it's so short. Eventually I will put the rest, so stay tuned for more, so that you'll see what happens later – Otto's future will surely be interesting ;)


	2. 2: Chapter 1 - Long peace before storm

**War of an Octoling**

 **Splatoon and all of the characters from it are copyright by Nintendo**

 **Long peace before storm**

 **3 years later**

It was just another ordinary day for the Inkopolis citiziens. The sun was shining high up in the sky while Inklings and Jellyfishes were enjoying their time, some of them just walking around, or chatting, some playing some games in the Inknet, but most of all the Inklings were having their fun in their favourite sport – Turf Wars.

The Inkling boys have just met in the plaza, happy to see each other. Both of them were wielding their favourite weapons – Krak-On Splat Rollers.

\- Hi Buzz. – The green-tentacled one said. – I hope you're feelin' like doing another match.

\- Of course I am Darrel – The blue one named Buzz answered – You know me, there's nothin' I like better than making mess on the battlefield.

They both laughed at this. Buzz was a cheerfull Inkling, really liking to roll around the place, with that said he was careless at times. His friend Darrel was a complete opposite – He was smart, exact and always tried his best to help his friend in the pickle.

\- So, let's go then. Just don't run into Chargers like you did before – Darrel said with a slight chuckle

\- Heh, I will try.

After their small chat they all walked toward the Inkopolis Tower , where the Turf War Lobby was placed.

Inside there was a lot of differently coloured Inklings, but one of them in particular was also a close friend to Buzz and Darrel – it was a yellow Inkling Girl with a white shirt and sport shoes, very similar to Buzz' ones.

\- Hi Cindy! – Buzz said as she went closer with her Splattershot Jr.

\- Hello boys. – She answered with a wide smile – I'm guessing you're aiming for another match?

\- Of course we do. – Darrel said – Besides I promised buzz that I'll help him get 7 wins in a row. We have 5 thus far.

\- Aiming high, huh? – She giggled some after her speech – Don't worry, I'll have your back covered.

The trio of them just prepared to have another match and when their turn has come they all went closer to a pod leading to the current stage – Arowana Mall. Alongside with them was another Inkling Girl with a Heavy Splatling. It took less than a minute for them to turn into squids and get transported to a spawn pod of the stage…

 **Meanwhile**

Otto's POV

It's been a full 3 years since I last been in Octo Valley. I had a hard time surviving first time when I got in the woods. This was when I noticed one of things about my race – we Octarians were far too dependant on our leader in most cases and finally our training didn't prepare us for something like this. There was so much that I needed to learn on my own… But I managed to do this.

"It was so strange for me, how single Inkling could take on an entire Octarian force and win…" I thought to myself as I watched from my Tentacopter the Inklings in the Inkopolis through my binoculars.

I've been surprised as shell back there, but I've been watching Inklings for those 3 years and I learned a lot about them, especially that they like to participate in these strange Turf Wars. It was my wild guess that this is where their abilities came from and shell, I was right.

"Well, no time for watching." – I said to myself as I got inside my flying machine. I always did some recon flights every day I spent to make sure I will be fine. It was my habit – I've been even paranoid at times that I might get attacked from every direction possible. At those times I kept looking around with my Octoshot ready, instincts developed by me during all of my trainings working constantly, before I finally calmed myself down.

So long, such a long time passed and I'm still living in the wild like some sort of rogue. My fellow Octarians haven't forgotten about me though – I've been ambushed few times, most of the time it was Octotroopers supported by few Octobombers. I emerged victorious from these battles though, even though it was horribly close each time I got attacked.

For them I've been a traitor, for Inklings I've been a mortal enemy and an alien. To be fair, I always felt like I'm all of those things. And those feeling followed me even when I was flying my Tentacopter. My flight always was like this – doing a few circles around the edge of the city and then landing in a random place further away from it.

The only bad thing about it was that this aircraft made a lot of noise and I don't know if I'm not accidentally drawing attention of the Inklings. But I cannot stop my recon flight in the middle of it – methodical approach to every activity was what helped me for all of this time.

I landed further away than before this one time, my aircraft cutting down one of the trees in the process. The main part of the machine opened up allowing me to get out. But what is with this strange feeling I have? Just as if… Someone was watching me?...

Elite Octoling's POV

I cannot believe that from all of the activities I could do that day I had to go after that traitor just to send him a message! I spent a whole sinkin' day walking through this damn forest just in order to find him. It was like searching for a tiny stone in the ocean for crying out loud!

I was trained for fighting with the ones like that guy. And just to think that it all had to go like this…

 **Elite Octoling's memories**

It was like a normal day full of training for me, I've been just running around, swimming in my ink and blasting the mocking Inkling targets in the training platform in the Octo Valley. And I just was about to make a new time record in making it through this… Before this stupid Octotrooper came in.

\- Hey! – He yelled at me from the other side

\- Whatever it was it could wait those few minutes! – I said loudly knowing that he wanted to give a message from someone

\- This cannot. DJ Octavio want to see you. He says that he has a special mission for you.

I was so hyped when I heard that I will get something special to do. I felt really great for a second, since I was finally really important for something.

Unnecessarely though. I spent some time before I reached the place where my boss was. Since that Inkling jerk took out his Octobot he had to move to a different floating platform. He still follows his lifestyle however – as I got closer to it I heard the music moving through the air.

So I just exited the UFO we used to travel between platforms and went to the boss which was still moving his wasabi roots around the turntables on the panel in front of him. He stopped though when he saw me.

\- Ahh, there ya are. Ya just got here as I prepared my new mixtape. Octavio said and I saluted to him before saying something.

\- Boss, you said that you have special mission for me. – I said in the way a soldier would do.

\- Oh, of course I have. – He moved his wasabi root around another turntable revealing a screen showing this traitor dude I had to find. It was an Octoling just like me, but he was a male and that was what surprised me. I knew that there was very few male Octolings around here and this one looked not much different from me except of maybe being built better. – This dude 'ere – Otto Tentarel has just betrayed me! My Octotroopers reported that he stole one of our new Tentacopters…

\- Sir, just say a word and I will find him for you and splat to oblivion. – I said full of convenience.

\- You will not splat him.

\- WHAT?! – I asked him noticeably shocked. I seriously thought that this mission will involve some splatting!

\- You only have to give him a message from me. I sent some troops to capture him, but they all failed. This time I will tell him what will happen if he will not face me back here. In the meantime my subordinates will supervise the creation of new weapons. – He explained.

\- B-but boss, there's no need to give him a message, I can deal with him.

\- You don't need to do this, I said, when the time will come he will COME TO ME! – He yelled slamming his wasabi on the turntables what made me jump a bit from fear. – No go without complaining!

 **Back in the woods**

And now I found that bastard and I can't even throw a single bomb! *sigh* Hopefully it will not take too long to give him this message. If Octavio was right he will come to him if something he values is in danger. Most probably he already took a sympathy toward Inklings, but he's still afraid to get into the Inkopolis.

Oh well, I don't have a choice either way…

TBC

* * *

And the short message from myself

Just to make it clear – Otto isn't a she, even though it might seem like this, but I wanted to have a male Octoling in this story.

But anyway – The silence might start to break down soon and the storm in Octo Valley may soon start to wage. But what will be Otto's reaction for what Octavio wanted to tell him? Well stay tuned in order to figure it out.


End file.
